Replacement of mufflers is usually a time consuming operation even when done by specialists (muffler shop). Installation of a new muffler under conventional practices usually involves welding the suspension mechanism to the muffler body. When a stainless steel muffler (usually selected for aesthetic purposes) is installed, steel is welded to stainless steel which impairs the appearance of the muffler. The spacing between the muffler and vehicle frame often results in frustrating adjustments.